El pecado más dulce
by Saphir Neyraud
Summary: [[ HaoxJeanne ]] AU. La doncella a ser sacrificada. El sacerdote encargado de derramar su sangre. El pecado de anhelarse mutuamente


**Buenas, mis muy queridos lectores n-n**

**Ouf, hace siglos que no escribía (me estoy dando cuenta que esa frase se esta volviendo típica de mi Oò). Es que aparte de no tener nada de inspiración, me daba una flojera HORRENDA tener que sentarme a escribir X.x Pero bueno, aquí volví con este fic que fue una de mis primeras "ideaciones" (así por allá por el año pasaaaado). No esta inspirado ni basado ni nada parecido con ninguna tribu/clan/etc existente en la vida real, todo sacado de la mente de esta enferma (cualquier parecido sería mera coincidencia)**

**Ya... ando con un dolor de cabeza horrendo y algo enfadada porque ayer con Ceté (mi xico) no pude hablar más que unos míseros segundos (¬¬ no digo yo que los hermanos a veces apestan) así que no ando inspirada para esto y... em... yap.**

_**Disclaimer: **_**si lo reconoces... no es mio.**

* * *

**El pecado más dulce**

**Prólogo**

_El viento danza entre las ramas del bosque, silbando su melodía que se vuelve, a tus oídos, la mejor canción de cuna. Cierras tus ojos, dejándote llevar por la marea de sensaciones que te embargan, uniendote al ritmo de la brisa, un deleite del cual pocas personas pueden hacerse partícipes._

_Pero tú, joven Jeanne, eres distinta._

_Desde tu nacimiento has estado marcada. No eres como las demás chicas, que cotorrean junto a sus madres al acompañarlas en sus quehaceres, aprendiendo de ellas a ser buenas esposas. No, tu eres pura... como el agua cristalina que cae a poca distancia, en ese pequeño manantial que tanto te gusta._

_¿Oyes el agua ahora, Jeanne?. ¿Oyes como desea arrullarte, de igual manera que lo hace el viento?_

_Yo tambien lo haría, si se me hubiese permitido acariciarte con mi piel, y no sólo con el filo de mi cuchilla. Esa que violará hasta el último vestigio de vida de tu cuerpo. Esa que liberará tu alma del mundo terrenal, para que su infinita virtud nos traiga la prosperidad y la dicha._

_Las hojas caen muertas, en tonalidades doradas, hasta el suelo._

_El alma de la anterior doncella ya no sirve. Prepárate, pequeña... en los primeros acordes verdes que surjan ante nuestros ojos, será tu alma la que haga melodías con el viento._

**ooo**

Tres golpes en la puerta, resonaron en la pequeña vivienda. Jeanne abrió los ojos, despegándose de los acordes del viento para observar como su hermana mayor se dirigía a abrir, con el hermoso rostro pálido, enmarcado por rizos rojizos, desencajado por el miedo.

Todos en el poblado saben a quienes pertenecen esos tres golpes, secos y seguros. Vienen de los Sacerdotes, las personas con mayor poder en el lugar, incluso más que el poseído por el Gobernante. Bajo sus vistas agudas se regían las vidas de todos los habitantes del lugar, y si dabas un paso afuera de las normas...

... la gente no hablaba de ello, pero al menos era sabido que lo primero era ir a buscar al infractor, para luego llevarlo al _presiere_, donde los hechos daban paso a especulaciones. Sólo algo era claro: quienes sufrian el horror del _presiere _ni siquiera respiraban sin mirar con temor antes a su alrededor, como esperando que un Sacerdote surgiera desde la sombra de un árbol y le invitara "cordialmente" a volver a pasar por lo mismo.

- ¿Deseas algo, hermana? - apenas las palabras salieron de su boca, las encontró estúpidas. Pero no quería dejar a Cristina sola con la tortura que debía tener en aquellos instantes dentro de ella.

Cristina negó con la cabeza, y le hizo un gesto -apenas una pequeña sacudida de su mano-, señalándole que la deje sola con los visitantes, al tiempo que los tres golpes se repetían en macabra señal.

**ooo**

_No puedes hacer nada más que salir de casa e internarte entre los primeros árboles, deseando poder ser de más utilidad para Cristina._

_No sólo serás de ayuda para tu hermana, Jeanne..._

_Lo serás para todos nosotros._

**ooo**

Sólo cuando el Sol comienza a morir entre el follaje, la joven sale de su improvisado escondite, para dirigirse nuevamente a casa. Un millón de preguntas surgen en su cabeza, y angustias abstractas invaden su corazón.

Los jóvenes de su edad no son muy enterados sobre religión, Sacerdotes o _presieres, _pero ella siempre ha tenido un especial talento para detectar cosas que otros niños, incluso algunos -varios- adultos no descubren. Cristina asegura que el padre de ambas era así. Jeanne no los recuerda, ambos murieron cuando era pequeña. Tampoco saben como murieron, su hermana lo único que hace es estremecerse cuando ella se lo ha consultado en otras ocaciones, tan inútil intento que ya ha dejado de tratar.

Es cosa de abrir la puerta y encontrar a Cristina llorando desesperada. No sabe que hacer. Intenta abrazarla, pero es la joven de pelo rojizo quien lo hace en lugar de ella, balbuceando sólo una frase: "Tú eres la elegida...".

No sabe que quiere decir, ni le importa. Lo único que desea ahora es que su hermana deje de llorar.

**ooo**

_Cuando tu hermana se calme te explicará todo... y te sentirás honrada, Jeanne._

_Yo tambien me sentiré honrado de ser quien te convierta en aire. _

**-**

* * *

**Bueno, ta muy corto en mi opinión, pero es sólo un prólogo. Espero ir aclarando las cosas a medida que transcurra la historia, PERO SI LES QUEDAN DUDAS digánmelo por review, así me hacen la tarea más fácil.**

**Como decía... esto esta muy corto como para que se puedan hacer una idea clara de lo que quiero escribir (buahhh! lo siento, pero mi inspiración no quiso más) pero deseo una relación muy densa, muy "quiero-estar-contigo-pero-mi-moral-me-lo-impide" por ambas partes y controlar mucho para que los niños estos no me salgan muy OOC x(**

**Por cierto... supongo que lo captaron, pero si no... el que habla en las letras cursivas es Hao-sama**

**Yap, os dejo! Cualquier cosa un R-E-V-I-E-W!**

**;D**


End file.
